Our Secrets
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: Bubbles loves Boomer and he loves her. What else is there to say?


A/N: A collection of One-shots

* * *

><p>The Study Date<p>

* * *

><p>Bubbles was having a study date with Brick. It wasn't a real date, but Blossom and Buttercup both said it was one.<p>

Bubbles really didn't like Brick much, but they had a history assignment to work on together and it had to be done. Brick invited himself over to her house without warning and told her he'd be over before dinner to work on their homework together.

Bubbles stared at the couple sitting on the couch as Brick flipped pages to find the page he wanted in his history book.

Bubbles and Brick were sitting side by side on the floor in front of the coffee table with their books, notebooks, pens, pencils and other scattered paper with writing on them. Blossom and Dexter were reading a book together on the couch. Blossom didn't want to leave Bubbles alone with Brick, the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, and as an excuse, invited Dexter, her almost boyfriend, over for dinner.

Brick pointed to a painting printed on one of the pages of the book, "Look, see here? This is Pocahontas. Nothing like you imagined."

Bubbles pursed her lips together, "But she looks nothing like the movie. I thought she was pretty."

Brick was copying some notes down from the book, "Yeah, pretty hairy."

Bubbles pouted, "That's mean."

Brick smirked, "Sorry, to break your little fantasy even more, but she didn't go back to her homeland to help her people."

Bubbles picked up her notebook and a pen, "She didn't? But I thought-"

Brick rolled his eyes and continued to write, "She liked civilization better and married John Ralph, what's his name, and died a few months later, due to the fact that her immunity to the white's diseases was zero. So, yeah, serves the bitch right."

Bubbles furrowed her forehead, "You're lying right?"

"No."

Blossom signaled Dexter to pause and stared at the two sitting on the floor, "I thought you two were writing a report on the Aztecs?"

Brick shrugged not even looking behind him, "Your point?"

Blossom glared, "You're talking about the New World."

Bubbles glanced at Dexter who was staring back at her. 'I'm an excuse, aren't I?' Dexter couldn't help but think to himself. Bubbles smiled nervously at him.

Brick looked at Bubbles, "Your sister is supposed to be reading, so why the hell is she eavesdropping in our personal conversation."

Bubbles sweat dropped as Blossom blushed furiously, "It wasn't personal? And secondly, I don't want my sister to fail this essay project presentation, because you gave her all the wrong information."

Brick leaned over to whisper into Bubbles ear and Blossom strained to hear what he was saying, but couldn't. Bubble blushed a deep red, "Ahh, I wouldn't know."

Blossom stood up half way off the couch, and Dexter removed his arm off her shoulders as she did so. "What'd he say, Bubbles? Tell me."

Bubbles stared at the coffee table, "Nothing. Just continue reading, Blossom."

Blossom stared at Brick's smirk as he continued back to his writing. Dexter pulled her back down by her wrist and Blossom submitted. She snuggled up against his side and Dexter opened the book again, so they could continue to read in silence. Dexter hardly thought Blossom was even reading, with her being so focused on what her sister was talking about with the younger boy.

Bubbles whispered softly over to Brick, "That was dirty."

Brick smirked, "You thought it, Blondie."

Bubbled frowned, "Did not."

Two hours later Brick was gone and so was Dexter. Dinner had finished and Bubbles was picking up her stuff to head up to her room. Blossom came up behind her, but just to pick up her book from earlier and left to her room. Blossom was still mad. Bubbles calmly flew upstairs and into her own room. She dumped her stuff into her backpack and gave a sigh.

Boomer was on leaning on the side of her bed sitting on the floor, asleep. His arms were crossed behind his blond head Bubbles jumped onto her bed and stared at him, upside down. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' Bubbles gently placed her lips over his and gave him a soft tender kiss. It only lasted seconds as she pulled away with a smile on her face. "My little secret."

She hopped off her bed and landed quietly next to him. Bubbles squatted next to Boomer and pocked his shoulder. "Boomer?"

He moaned softly before he opened his electric blue eyes, "What?" He straightened up and lowered his arms, letting out a yawn in the processes. "Bubbles, you're here."

Bubbles smiled sweetly, "It's my room after all."

Boomer grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest and he inhaled the scent of her blond hair, "What took you?"

Bubbles hesitantly placed her hand on his chest, "Um, Brick and dinner."

Boomer seemed bothered and annoyed at her words, "So, how'd your date go with him."

Bubbles stared at his blue shirt, "It was a study date. Nothing serious. Not really a date."

Boomer held her a bit tighter as he wrapped his arms around her like a rope. His body warmth felt nice against her skin. She smiled as she moved a bit to get more comfortable in their position on the floor. "I'm serious, Bubbles. I really do care about you."

Bubbles pulled out of his embrace with a smile, "We're best friends forever, Boomer."

Boomer frowned his eyes hardening, "You know what I mean, Bubbles."

Bubbles completely pulled herself away from him and stood up. "I'm not going there, Boomer."

Boomer stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't say that, Bubbles. I'm trying to change. I haven't broken the law in like a week now." Bubbles turned around and Boomer let his hands slip away. Bubbles smiled, "That's not the problem, you see. It's me. I can't get over the fact that I like my little secret."

Boomer looked surprised, "What?"

Bubbles stared at him mischievously, "I've never had a secret all to myself. I like having that, but if I start going out with you. It'll be obvious and I can't have that."

Boomer stared at her confused, "That you love me?"

Bubbles giggled, "No, not that. Something else."

Boomer smirked, "You dream about me."

Bubbles smiled wider, "Nope."

Boomer grabbed her and forced her onto her back on the bed, "Tell me, so we can be HAPPY!"

He was playing with her and Bubbles was laughing as she tried to get out from under him. "No, I want it for myself!"

"I want it!" Boomer playfully shook her on the bed and Bubbles went into another fit of laughter, "No, I want to conserve IT!" Bubbles gasped out for air as her stomach began to hurt from the laughter. Boomer started to join her laughter, "Haha! I love you so much Bubbles."

Bubbles stifled her laughter and sighed contently, "I know and one day, I'll say it, too."

* * *

><p>AN: Random, but I enjoyed writing this. Review!


End file.
